Slow Developer
by Twilight Kisses
Summary: Oneshot, SxS. When curiosity gets the best of her while searching her boyfriend's apartment, Sakura begins to feel a bit insecure about her...body and find a way to try and enhance it. How does Syaoran react to that? Follows the manga canon.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura nor any of it's characters, which all belongs to CLAMP._

Author notes: This story contains the use of some Japanese words or phrases. Most of them are pretty simple and you're probably aware of what they are and mean. Here's an easy website to follow, if you're not sure of a word www.cnfj.navy.mil/phrases.html

* * *

**Slow Developer**

Syaoran sighed and shook his head when he saw that some of his books were indeed out of the particular order he had set them in. He wasn't really all that organized down to the alphabetical order of his books, but he was organized and he did purposely set his books up that way in order to confirm that his girlfriend had been snooping. It wasn't that he mad at the fact or anything, because he had nothing to hide from her but he couldn't deny that he was a bit curious as to whether or not she was sneaking about whenever he left her there to finish homework or cook dinner, if she had offered while he had to do a few errands.

It was the other day when he had first noticed when he had come home ten minutes earlier than it would've taken to go to the bank and he saw that she wasn't around. His first thought is that she might've left while he was gone, but then again she would've left a note for him. That's when he noticed that his bedroom door was slightly ajar and he could hear clumsy shuffling. He chuckled and couldn't begin to imagine what Sakura could be searching for. When she was satisfied, she left the room and jumped back startled when she saw him casually leaning against the wall watching her with amusement in his dark amber eyes. She had stuttered out an excuse that she had put some clothes away for him. He had smirked and told her that it was okay, that she was allowed in his bedroom, and teased her that she'd make a perfect house wife one day which had caused her to scurry off blushing madly.

It wasn't until he overheard some boys in his class talking about how one of their mother's had confiscated some dirty magazines from his bedroom when she had found it under his bed while cleaning. Syaoran had to admit to himself that even though he was a young man of age seventeen, he hadn't really had much thought about possessing that sort of thing (not that he was shy or anything, no not at all...). He already had all that he needed anyway, even though he and Sakura hadn't exactly gone that far. In fact, they hadn't gone much further than heavy make out sessions that involved a bit of touching and caressing. They were taking it slow and Syaoran was surprised with himself that he had found the patience for it, but assumed it was only because he loved Sakura so much and would do anything for her even if that included waiting for something a lot of teenagers were impatient about. Really, he didn't mind.

That was when the bizarre thought struck him. Is that what Sakura was looking for? But why would she be bothered by that? He had thought about it the rest of the day and after he had walked her home, he went off to a convenience store a little further away from his apartment complex, where no one knew him. there, he could easily trick someone into thinking he was eighteen because luckily for him, he did look a bit older than what he actually was. Shakily, while trying to act confident to keep hold of his intentions, he bought one of the more popular magazines which brought him to where he was now. Standing in a room, thinking of a place to put this magazine where Sakura would find it.

It was a dirty joke, he knew, but he had to find out if it were the case. Standing in the middle of his room, he glanced around for the perfect spot. Someplace obvious, but not too obvious that she would look. Under the bed? No. In his dresser drawer? No. His bookshelf? No. He was pretty sure she had checked all those places as his eyes settled on the night stand next to his bed. Perfect. He bent it up a bit and tossed it in there and threw some other junk on top of it and make it look like he threw it there regularly after putting it to use.

Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

Sakura sighed inwardly as she waited for Tomoyo. She was in a lingerie store, a store that she both loved and hated at the same time. She loved it because of all the beautiful clothing, but hated it at the same time because it was so hard to find her size. Finding panties was never a problem, it was bras that was difficult to find that fit her. It seemed like everything here was made for the ...more developed woman. Which is why she usually had Tomoyo make them for her, as embarrassing as it was sometimes. She was hardly an A cup size, which made it difficult since they'd get picked over so quickly while B, C and even D cup sizes were more of an abundance.

Sakura had never been insecure about her body, shape or size. She'd always had the confidence because she was so athletic, but she was older now, seventeen years old, and still she was very much...undeveloped compared to most girls in school. That also included her best friend and cousin, Tomoyo, who was currently searching for a bra to match tonight's outfit she'd be wearing for her mother's banquet as she didn't have the time to make one herself.

Sakura looked all around as various women and young teen girls alike were shuffling through hangers looking for what they wanted. Unconsciously she brought her arms up to cover herself. She was fine with what she had until she overheard some boys in physical education class talking about and comparing their girlfriends with women from adult magazines. She didn't understand boys a whole lot, well, except for maybe Syaoran most of the time because she's known him for so long. However, she figured it was probably perfectly normal for them to talk about such things or to own such magazines. She wasn't new to those magazines, in fact she had come across her fair share in her older brother's room while he was going through a phase before settling in with what his preferences were.

She couldn't help but wonder if her long time boyfriend thought the same as those other boys, which lead her to becoming a bit more self conscience and decided to take it into her own hands to find out. That lead her to snooping around his room while he had gone out to run a few errands and she had opted to stay behind to finish up her homework or a project they were working on, or maybe sometimes cook dinner which she definitely owed to Syaoran for always tutoring her in mathematics.

His room was spotless, like most of his apartment. He lived alone in a one bedroom so he mostly had the basic essentials that he needed. She knew that he trusted her and let her do whatever in the house, including being in his bedroom. Sakura was never one for really being nosy, but this time she really couldn't help but wonder. Sometimes the guilt of snooping around would get to her while going through his belongings and she wasn't sure if she should feel better knowing that she didn't find any certain magazines lying around. She felt disappointed in herself that she would think this way of Syaoran and try to convince herself that he was a regular guy and that it was normal for him to have anything of the sort! She couldn't help but wonder what he would even think he found out she was doing this. She was almost caught on one occasion but luckily she had the excuse of putting some clothes away that she had folded for him. Whether Syaoran believed her or not was a different thing, but she totally had herself covered.

She was broken from her thoughts from a tap on the shoulder by Tomoyo who had already purchased what she needed. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked softly.

"Y-yes," she nodded.

Tomoyo smiled. She always knew when something was on Sakura's mind. "What's on your mind?"

"O-oh...n-nothing! I was just thinking about what to do for dinner tonight with S-Syaoran. I'm staying there after we're done homework."

Tomoyo couldn't help but give a small giggle. She knew something else was on Sakura's mind, since she was found staring quite intently at the B cup size bras. She let it pass as they walked from the mall.

"So when do you go over to his place?" Tomoyo asked as they walked towards the parking lot to wait for her limo to arrive that would take Tomoyo home.

"Soon actually," Sakura said, indicating her book bag full of books slung onto her shoulder. Tomoyo nodded in understanding as she waited until three thirty for when the car showed up and four female body guards stood out and waited.

"Did you want a ride to Li-kun's?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No, that's ok Tomoyo-chan, his place is only a five minute walk from here so I'll be fine. You have fun at your mom's banquet tonight!"

"Oh, okay then Sakura-chan. I will!" Tomoyo smiled, getting into the car. "I'll call you went it's over!"

"Okay!" Sakura called to her friend as the car drove off and she turned to leave.

She waited until her friend was out of sight completely before she turned back to the mall and straight back to the same store they had just come from. She didn't have much time before she needed to get over to Syaoran's. She was shuffling through the shelves quickly looking for that particular bra that had caught her attention when an a sales assistant came up and offered her some help.

"Is there something I can help find for you, dear?" the kind lady asked.

Sakura stopped her movements and turned away, blushing intensely. She was very shy when it came to asking about this kind of stuff, but she had a time limit. She nodded. "Ano...hai...I'm...I'm looking f-for something that'll...kind of...umm..." she trailed off before glancing down at herself with embarrassment.

The lady seemed to have understood and reached for something on the shelf. "I think I know what you're looking for. It's a rather popular fashion among some of the ladies so you don't need to be shy," She said softly and pulled out a white bra.

Sakura studied it for a moment. It was satin with beautiful floral designs but what caught her eye was that it was so thick and how the cups were shaped.

"This is a push up bra," the lady explained. "It'll enhance your...features, without making it look too obvious."

"I see..." Sakura said. "I'll take it."

After quickly purchasing it, she ran off to the washrooms where she discarded the sports bra she had been wearing deep within the hidden pockets of her book bag and put the other bra on. She observed herself in the mirror while no one was around and was surprised at the difference. It wasn't that noticeable if you didn't know her, but for someone who did know her, they would notice the small change of appearance, especially at the V-cut neckline of the shirt she was wearing where she was surprised to actually see the lines of her cleavage. Cleavage was something she was never used to and she couldn't help but smile at the small change. She hoped that Syaoran would notice as well.

* * *

Sakura never thought the homework would be over as she stretched and looked at the time. Seven o'clock. It had taken two and a half hours to complete that darn math homework! It seemed no matter how hard Syaoran had tried, he just couldn't get those equations through her head. After the slow process that should've taken only an hour, they were finally done and Sakura thanked goodness for Syaoran's patience with her. She then noticed that her chest felt kind of weird but remembered what it was that she was wearing. Had Syaoran even noticed? She knew he was far too much of a gentlemen to deliberately stare at her in certain places, but as she had looked up from her homework at him throughout different explanations, she saw how focused he was on the work. There's no way he could've noticed.

Her emerald eyes were sadly down cast and thought maybe he doesn't look at her at all that way. Maybe she wasn't attractive enough to him to even bother to look at below her neck. She quickly finished packing up their school stuff before heading into the kitchen to join him in making their late dinner. He was busy shuffling around in the cupboards.

"Ugh, it looks like there's no cooking oil left. I can't believe I forgot," he turned to her and gave a small, apologetic smile. "I'm going to have to run quickly to the corner store and pick some up okay? I shouldn't be longer than five minutes," without waiting for her reply, he shoved on his shoes and was out the door, leaving her in the quiet apartment alone.

A minute ticked by as she finished getting out the other ingredients that they would need while she thought. It had been almost three weeks since he'd left her in the apartment alone and the thoughts plagued her mind once more. She glanced at the clock and noted that he was probably at the store now, maybe even paying for the cooking oil.

She debated a few more seconds before rushing off to his room, throwing open the door. She glanced around, and saw that it was pretty much all the same, except a few new books on his shelf. She shuffled through them quickly, seeing that they were either school books or reading books. She glanced under his bed. Spotless. She shoved open the closet doors. Tidy, no place to hide anything. She shuffled around in his dresser drawers. Nothing but clothes. She turned to the last place she hadn't looked. His night stand! Usually he only kept pills or something in there, sometimes socks and another small accessories he had no place else to put. She quickly opened it and shuffled around.

Her breath hitched at what she saw as her fingers twitched towards it before picking up the book. She studied the cover that had a gorgeous blonde, very much blessed it would seem. She sank to her knees as the book dropped to the floor, the centre fold opened up to her with full view. There laid yet another beautiful woman, topless and only wearing what might've been a bikini bottom. Sakura shakily traced a finger along the shape of the breasts, that were very much she assumed to be rather appealing to the male's eye.

She couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her flushed cheeks as she studied the picture. So her suspicions about Syaoran were correct. He did in fact like to look at these kinds of things. How could he not? These women in this magazine had a lot more to show than she did. She sat there, not paying attention as the minutes passed by and cried heavily. She hated her body! Why couldn't she look like that?!

Strong arms wrapped around her from behind and brought her up to a hard chest as Sakura's tearful, emerald eyes snapped open. She turned her head to find Syaoran's dark amber eyes looking down at her warmly as he pulled her tighter against him.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Why are you crying?" he asked her.

A few more tears escaped before she tugged herself free from him, holding up the magazine to his face. "Care to explain what this is, Syaoran?!"

Syaoran stared blankly at it for a few moments before pushing it away and looking down at her. "Yeah, I put it there purposely to figure out if this was what you've been looking for, Sakura. It looks like I was right."

"Eh?"

Tossing the magazine aside, he pulled her up to the bed where he sat cross legged and pulled her into his lap. She struggled effortlessly before relaxing against him. He sighed and ran his fingers through her hair, unsure of how to begin.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she looked to the floor with discomfort. "It was wrong of me to go through your private things like that. I understand if you can't forgive me," she finished and looked away from him.

"It's okay. I told you before that you're allowed to be in my room. I never lied to you, I have nothing to hide."

"Then what-"

"Like I said, I placed it there purposely," he interrupted, hooking a finger under her chin and pulling her face to look up at him. "Tell me, why does it upset you so much?"

"Well..." she turned bright red. "It's just...that...those women...they...I g-guess...I guess I can understand why they would be good to l-look at and all...it's just..."

Syaoran watched as her arms came up to her chest and crossed, trying to hide herself. He then understood and hugged her.

"Sakura," he said softly, pulling her face toward his. "If you're in any way insecure, please don't be...especially around me."

"Hoe...?"

He smiled down at her, before capturing her lips with his. The kiss was soft and sweet, lasting only for a moment. "Sakura, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way by placing that magazine there. I just needed to make sure that I was one hundred per cent correct in assuming that was what you've been looking for before I confronted you."

"Oh but Syaoran it's okay, really-"

"No, it's not," he whispered. "I don't want you feeling insecure about how you look."

"Syaoran!" she gasped. "How could you think that of me! You know that I'm perfectly fine with how I look!"

"Are you sure about that? Why were you crying?"

She was silenced by that question and looked away with guilt, as a blush spread across her cheeks. "I-I...I couldn't...help but wonder...i-if...if maybe you...you look at other women like that...I mean...I can totally understand why you would!"

"Sakura..." he sighed. "Believe me when I say this, you're the only woman I look at."

"Oh, but...I'm sure you can't help it if you know-"

"Sakura...you're the most beautiful woman to me. I can't see others the way that I see you. I think you're absolutely perfect in every way and that includes your shape and size."

She blushed and looked up at him. "You mean that?"

He nodded and smiled sincerely at her. "Of course. But I do have one request."

"Hoe...?"

"Take off that awful bra that you have on. I don't like it."

"Eh?!" she shot up from him. "You mean you noticed?!"

He nodded. "I noticed as soon as you walked through the door."

"You mean..." she whispered shakily, "You... you don't like it? I-I thought you would've..."

"Like I said, I think you're perfect the way that you are," she gasped when he lift the back of her shirt and fumbled with the hooks. After a few seconds, the bra was unhooked and he was pulling it off of her arms and through a sleeve. He eyed it with distaste before tossing it in the trashcan beside the door. "Honestly Sakura...I can't believe you'd try to make changes like this...especially for me."

"But...I..." she was silenced with another kiss as he gently laid her back on the bed against the pillows and settled himself easily on top of her.

"That's enough. Just promise me you won't change the way that you look."

"But I'm seventeen already and I'm so...so small!" she wailed, causing him to wince slightly.

"Nonsense. I'm sure you still have a little while to...grow!" he blushed then, flustered. All that time, not one blush had broken across his cheeks when he tried so hard to make her feel better. He hadn't really thought about the fact that he was the one saying all this embarrassing stuff! All he wanted to do was get the point across that she was perfect to him no matter what and it somehow turned into this.

She gazed up at him, taking him by the hand and allowing him to cup a breast. He wasn't too shocked, since they've done this before, just not in this state. However, he saw the trust in her eyes as he gently let his hand settle over her breast. It was small but it fit perfectly and he wouldn't want it any other way.

"Thanks Syaoran..." she kissed him fully on his lips. "I'm sorry that this all happened...I should've known better than to think that way of you. I know how much you love me... no matter what."

Syaoran smiled and kissed her again, removing his hand from her and sitting up. "Of course. I understand though, it happens to us all. Its only natural to sometimes think that way and envy is a common thing among us. Never be ashamed Sakura, but always remember that even if sometimes you don't always think that you're perfect, which you're not because no one is, but from my point of view, you are perfect to me. In every way!"

She smiled at him and sat up. "I love you, Syaoran."

"I love you, Sakura," he took her smaller, softer hand in his and kissed her knuckles before standing up. "Come on and let's make dinner before it's too late!"

She nodded with agreement as he picked up the magazine and tossed it in the trash along with the bra.

* * *

_Owari_

* * *


End file.
